megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Man: Robot Master of Illusion
Magic Man: Robot Master of Illusion is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Magic Man from Mega Man & Bass. Magic Man faces the Nightmare Wizards, who are sent by the Evil Energy. He also encounters clones of the Dimensions from the Wonderswan version of Mega Man & Bass. Magic Man starts out with his Magic Card weapon, as well as his cane for close-range melee attacks. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Magic Man entertaining some kids at an amusement park.} Text Magic Man had not too long ago been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. This was part of a worldwide project since the passing of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and after Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. Magic Man: That's right, kids! Nothing up my sleeve-- {Explosions at the amusement park and nearby city.} Magic Man: What the?! {Silhouettes of the Nightmare Wizards.} Text The Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo had faced has returned. And eight robots known as the Nightmare Wizards emerged. Using the power of the Evil Energy, the Nightmare Wizards turn nightmares into reality. {Magic Man in a battle-ready stance.} Magic Man: Fear not, humans! I, Magic Man, will really make these Nightmare Wizards disappear--for good! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Chaotic Amusement Park (his stage in Mega Man & Bass) Boss: The Clockmen (from the Wonderswan Mega Man & Bass; fight one at a time--when half the enemy life meter is gone, the other one takes over) Stage Select 1: The Nightmare Wizards * Pyro Wizard {Fire element boss} ** Weapon: Flame Spiral (a small "galaxy spiral" of flame sent out) ** Weakness: Tempest Wave * Gale Wizard {Wind element boss} ** Weapon: Tempest Wave (an air-element crescent wave) ** Weakness: Future Flash * Spatial Wizard {Time/Space weapon boss} ** Weapon: Future Flash (a screen-nuke) ** Weakness: Mystic Blockade * Sharp Wizard {Blade weapon boss (throwing knives in this case)} ** Weapon: Magic Dagger (similar to Triple Blade in Mega Man 10) ** Weakness: Legerdemain Laser * Frost Wizard {Ice element boss} ** Weapon: Winter Card (an ice-element Magic Card; can freeze certain things, not just enemies) ** Weakness: Flame Spiral * Defense Wizard {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Mystic Blockade (similar to Rolling Shield in Mega Man X) ** Weakness: Surprise Boom * Blast Wizard {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Surprise Boom (a bomb thrown in an arc; can also break certain barriers) ** Weakness: Magic Dagger * Photo Wizard {Laser weapon boss} ** Weapon: Legerdemain Laser (a laser weapon, similar to Gemini Laser) ** Weakness: Winter Card Stage Select 2: Four more Dimensions These stages are similar to the "Doc Robot" stages in Mega Man 3 (NES), but they have their own stages. * Dangan Man {Weak to Tempest Wave} * Konro Man {Weak to Magic Dagger} * Aircon Man {Weak to Flame Spiral} * Komuso Man {Weak to Winter Card} Before Final Stage: Compass Man {Weak to Future Flash} Final Stages The final stages are in the Nightmare Wizards' Tower. Nightmare Wizards' Tower 1: Roadway Boss: Octo Guard (the midboss in Aircon Man's stage, only updated; weak to Magic Dagger--hit orb in head) Nightmare Wizards' Tower 2: Entry Hall Boss: Hand and Lasers (a mix of the hand mini-boss from Konro Man's stage and the laser mini-boss from Komuso Man's stage; weak to Surprise Boom--hit the laser shooter) Nightmare Wizards' Tower 3: Elevator Ride Boss: Angry Tank (a variant of the "tank" mini-boss in the Clock Men's stage; weak to Winter Card--hit the light above the face) Nightmare Wizards' Tower 4: Library Boss: Guardian Bug (a variant of the Bee Blader mini-boss in Dangan Man's stage; weak to Tempest Wave) Nightmare Wizards' Tower 5: Hall of Portraits {Boss Rush} Boss: Armored Sentry (a variant of the weird mini-boss in Compass Man's stage; weak to Legerdemain Laser--hit the head) Nightmare Wizards' Tower 6: Final Ascent (Final Boss has a crescent moon in the background) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Skull Walker (a rightside-up version of the skull mini-boss in R-Shadow's stage; weak to Surprise Boom--hit the lightbulb on its head) --Form 2: Large Purple Skull (weak to Flame Spiral--hit the flashing gem between the eye sockets) Category:Conceptual fan games